Colleen Clinkenbeard
Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980 in Shreveport, Louisiana) is an American voice actress, line producer, ADR director and script writer. She's married to voice actor Patric Carroll. She's known for voicing: Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Rachel Moore in Case Closed and Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Listy El Da Sherfied *Aquarion (2008) - Reika *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Nesta, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Jeanne d'Arc *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Ikue Komoto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kaori Sanada *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Faroid, Kaori Sanada, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Case Closed (2004) - Rachel Moore *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Miranda Lotto, Young Daisya Barry (ep37) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Miranda Lotto *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Chieko Kakazu *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Vera, Young Akira *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mai (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Young Gohan (ep1), Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Jeanne D'Arc (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Beautiful Woman (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Erza Scarlet *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Octavia *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Harminia (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Kido, Shiro (ep10), Shueran *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps7-9) *Joker Game (2016) - Synthia Grane (ep7; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Yonomori (ep4), Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Shima Takami (Announced) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Monkey D. Luffy *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep22) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi (ep18) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Dafnes (ep12; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Female Dog *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Otoya Takechi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Asuramaru (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Scarlet, Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Rea Amano *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Masami Utoku/'Maccha Green' (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ryoko Fueguchi *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Minako *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Yuriika Hakonaka 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Haruno Yanagi *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Ritsuko Akagi, Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kiyomi Kaname *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Erza Scarlet *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Monkey D. Luffy (Announced) *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Dr. Zhinzhee Bekka Arr Thied 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Chibi Romano (ep15), Monaco (ep12) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Monaco, Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Satomi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Galilea, Nova *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Geisha Puppet, Mistress Ropes *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2013) - Arachne, Narrator Tutorial, Ne Zha *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Kennedy, Scout, Walker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#18, Kid Gohan, Zangya *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Mai *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#18, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fision Machine Pilaf, Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Android#18 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#18, Kid Gohan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors